Shine Through the Gems
''Shine Through the Gems ''is a season 85 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Deb *Foto Featuring *Quartz *Pockets *Kibble *Funky Skunk *Nightfall Appearances *Cole *Scurvy *Capture *Richie Plot Deb shows up outside of her house and then enters her car to go somewhere. Debs happily sees her jewelry and her money before driving away from her house. She arrives at the town and stops her car for something. She sees a poster about shiny gems at the store nearby, also marked with some discounts. This makes her very excited before she leaves her car to go to the store. Foto is then seen carefully taking some pictures at the street and sees Deb rushing. At Quartz's store, Deb happily chooses the jewelry and gems that are sold by Quartz. Quartz offers her the shiny one and also offers a discount. Deb immediately buys most of the jewelry from Quartz. Quartz happily counts the money after Deb left his store and as Cole enters his store, showing him some broken gems. Deb somehow shows off her jewelry and gems to the public. The nearby Foto is trying to focus on something only to get distracted by the light from Deb's jewelry and decides to move away from the area. Deb walks down the street and happily sees her jewelry and gems that she bought. Pockets, who walks by her, sees some broken gems fall from Deb. She picks up the gems and has interest on them as the gems are actually shiny. Pockets decides to follow Deb to collect the broken gem pieces. Meanwhile, a nearby Foto is distracted by the light again, causing her to unintentionally flash Scurvy and also reflect the gem's light towards Scurvy, blinding him and causing his eyes to bleed before causing himself to crash into a window. Foto is very angered by this and flies away. Foto then arrives at Quartz's store and begins taking some pictures inside. Quartz wants to offer her something but quickly gets rejected by her. Deb once again appears at the store to buy more gems, using Kibble's help to carry the gems and jewelry. Foto grunts and tries to fly away from the store only to get her eyes blinded by the lights from Deb, causing her to crash into Capture, which in turn causes him to fall into a manhole and cause a huge flash inside. Capture's ashes then fly from the manhole (confirming that he was vaporized by the flash). Funky Skunk walks at the sidewalk and is then shocked by something. He sees Splots on the reflection of Deb's gems and tries to get her, followed by Pockets. Foto tries to get up and sees the scene. She shakes her head before flying away but gets bumped by Nightfall. Both of them fall to the ground then Nightfall sees what's happening, also making her gain an interest on Deb's jewelry. She grabs Foto's camera to flash and distract both Pockets and Funky Skunk. Nightfall quickly grabs the gem pieces from Pockets and Funky Skunk before Foto quickly jumps onto her. Foto wants her camera back, creating multiple flashes in the ensuing brawl. The flashes and also the shiny gems cause Funky Skunk's glasses to be broken, with the shards impaling his eyes. Meanwhile, the gem pieces kept by Pockets start to shine through her body, later creating multiple beams that shoot through the body. Deb looks behind her and sees Foto and Nightfall struggling. She then thinks that they wanted to take a photo of her. Foto angrily scolds her and charges towards Deb, who ends up tossing the bucket of gems in the process, which falls onto Kibble. Deb tries to free herself from the angry butterfly until Foto tries to calm herself down a moment later. Nightfall just continues picking up the broken gem pieces before flying away. Quartz then appears with his box of jewelry, causing Deb to quickly rush to him. Foto then decides to fly away and tries to ignore Deb. Quartz then steps on the gem pieces that impale his foot, causing him to throw the box away. The box then falls onto Deb, causing multiple diamonds and gems to impale her whole body. Foto is somehow interested and begins taking some pictures of Deb. The episode ends when Foto's picture is then sold by Quartz, while Richie is seen being blinded by how bright the picture is. Deaths *Scurvy crashes into a glass window. *Capture is vaporized. *Funky Skunk's eyes are impaled by his broken glasses. *Pockets is shot by the light beams from the gem pieces. *Kibble's head is crushed by the bucket of gems. *Deb is impaled by multiple gems and diamonds. Injuries *Scurvy is blinded and has his eyes bleed. *Quartz's foot is impaled by the gem pieces. Trivia *Not counting Deb's death, Foto is responsible for all deaths in this episode. Deb might be considered as being responsible too as she is the one that caused Foto to get distracted and angered. *This episode shows that Nightfall will not steal something directly and will use someone to get what she wants. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 85 episodes